


One Second

by SLWalker



Series: Arch to the Sky [35]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Chicago (1995-1998), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1995: Ray practices on the range, during "Letting Go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

He fired again and again.  And again and again, he hit the target.  Not always a perfect shot, but always center mass.  Even at that distance.  Even tired.  Even when his hand shook otherwise.

Sometimes he changed it up; drew from his holster.  Mentally timed the shot.  One second faster.  He could be one second faster.  Just one.  He drew and he fired.  Again and again.  Hit the target, center mass, again and again.  Just one second.  He kept telling himself that -- just one second.  All he needed.  That was all he had needed.

It was late and most of the range was dark.  He could still hear the shots with his ear protection on, peering out of the safety glasses.

Just a little practice, after shift.  Then he would leave.  But he wasn't going home.

So, he fired.  Reloaded.  Fired.  Again.  Again.  One second faster.  He coulda been one second faster.

He fired.  A flash of an image -- as familiar as a mirror; short, dark hair and a leather jacket.  Running one second too fast.  He was one second too slow.

Ray missed.


End file.
